


Firefly

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Mystrade in a song [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Time, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Sexy Times, Songfic, ed sheeran song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystrade fic, inspired by the song "Firefly" by Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song for the millionth time and it finally hits me. I start to think of Mystrade. So I had to do this. Comments and kudos are really appreciated. Let me know what you think!

_I fell in love next to you_  
_Burning fires in this room._

Limbs intertwined, body against body, like never before, well… it is my first time after all. Even though Gregory has more experience, he is being gentle with me. He is taking such good care of me. Something no one has ever done for me before.

 _It just fits_  
_Light and smooth_  
_Like my feet in my shoes_

Dim lights, soft music, he wanted to make sure my first time was special. Truth is, none of that matters, only thing that does is that it’s with him. My sweet, brave Gregory. I’ll never let you go.

I hold on to the silver strands of hair of this beautiful man, this feeling is so new. I’m shaking, and I can’t control it. My body is not mine anymore; Is his, his to please, to touch, And that he does, perfectly. He worships my body, makes me forget my inhibitions and insecurities. How his body slides in and out of mine, everything is so natural, like it was meant to be. After all this time I finally have Gregory, and he has me.

“It’s okay My, I’ve got you… let go”

My body explodes like the only thing it needed was Gregory’s permission, and a few heartbeats after I can feel him reaching his own orgasm. He lays on top of me, forehead in my chest, we are breathing heavily, and I feel a burning in my throat, in my chest as he kisses his way up to my lips, eyes closed. The only thing I can do is close mine too.

 _Little one, lie with me_  
_Sew your heart to my sleeve_  
_We'll stay quiet_  
_Underneath shooting stars_  
_If it helps you sleep_

His body curling around me, hands around my waist, mouth kissing my shoulders, counting my freckles. He says he adores them, I don’t see the appeal. But I know, that I will finally sleep, in this man’s arms. I feel my eyelids getting heavier as he hums a song, that I don’t recognize. I make a mental note to ask him once I’m awake… Weeks of nonstop work, of no sleep at all come crashing all at once. He holds me tight.

 _“I’ve got you, sleep”_  
_And hold me tight_  
_Don't let me breathe_  
_Feeling like_  
_You won't believe_

As I drift off, I can’t shake this feeling, it’s burning me inside. I’ve got to tell him. But he knows, and now is not a good time to say it.

 _There's a firefly_  
_Loose tonight_  
_Better catch it_  
_Before it burns this place down_  
_And I lie_  
_If I don't feel so right_  
_But the world looks better_  
_Through your eyes_

This man has made me see so much, not only does he acts so selfless all the time, he is brave, loyal, he loves his job, not for recognition, or money, but because he genuinely wants to help people. Make a change, one day at a time. He has helped me through so much. He makes me see clearly, and makes me lose all reason, all at once.

No one could’ve made this first time more special than Gregory, no one… he has taught me so much; and not only in the physical plane.

 _Teach my skin_  
_Those new tricks_  
_Warm me up_  
_With your lips_  
_Heart to heart_  
_Melt me down_  
_It's too cold_  
_In this town_

One invitation for coffee, it all began that day, I could see that this man, was something different, not like anyone I’ve ever met before. Helping my brother, accepting him, even if he is far from perfect. Far from it…

“My… are you alright? Do you want me to leave?”

I just put my hands over his and hold him tight, of course I don’t want him to leave, I can never let him go. He just nods and kisses me again.

 _Close your eyes_  
_Lean on me_  
_Face to mouth_  
_Lips to cheek_  
_Feeling numb_  
_In my feet_  
_You're the one_  
_To help me get to sleep_

And I finally stop thinking, and I finally give up.

I’m safe

I’m happy

I’m complete.

 _And hold me tight_  
_Don't let me breathe_  
_Feeling like_  
_You won't believe_

How do I tell him that I love him? Have loved him for so many years, I can’t believe he allowed me to be his first. There’s a burn in my chest, in my stomach, in my throat. This is not the right time to tell him. We have tomorrow ahead of us.

 _There's a firefly_  
_Loose tonight_  
_Better catch it_  
_Before it burns this place down_  
_And I lie_  
_If I don't feel so right_  
_But the world looks better_  
_Through your eyes_

Morning sun over us, shining in the silver hair of my Gregory, his face is so peaceful while he sleeps, he has no worries. I can’t help myself and I run my fingers through his hair, his cheeks. Slowly he opens those beautiful mahogany eyes, and he smiles, he greets me with that shiny, perfect smile. And if I wasn’t so sure now, now I know… I’m done for. He is the one I love, he is the one I want… for the rest of my life.

“Good morning, My”

But now is maybe not the time to say it… maybe…

“I love you…”

 _It's only been_  
_One night of love_  
_And maybe_  
_That is not enough_

 _Hold me tight_  
_Don't let me breathe_  
_Feeling like_  
_You won't believe_

_There's a firefly loose tonight..._


End file.
